Togfan
"boobs" '~Togfan '' '''Togfan, also known as Tawg, Tog, Tåg, Tig, and various others, is one of the earliest users on Official Chat, having registered on 9th of July (the day after it was created). She exclusively uses female anime characters as her avatar theme, and has an uncanny obsession with lesbians. She is also very interested in weaponry. About Togfan lives in Lillehammer, Norway, but was born in Oslo the 25th of October, 1995 (making her 18 currently). She spent 11 years in one of the suburbs in southern Oslo before she moved because of her dad getting a new job (that, and the fact how both her parents have family in Lillehammer). Throughout her childhood the main interest have been trains, hence the nickname Togfan (meaning train fan in Norwegian). The interest has later been fading and varied with traffic signs, roads, computers, physics and various geeky stuff over time. Togfan's school life has been rather tough, and she's lost several years of school. During her stay at mcft and return to MCF she's been home without school. She's now currently in 11th grade/1st year of upper secondary school. She also has Tourettes Syndrome and Asperger. Forum history Her MCF account has been active since January 2011 but after taking a long break being on the SimCity forums (before the horrendous SimCity launch), she went back to MCF and settled down in the Off-Topic section. Eventually getting to know a lot of people, she's spent time on mcft and the MCF chat thread PM before going to the OC forums. Later her activity on the site has diminished, but she's still active to an extent. She also won the 3rd place at the "King of OC" competition together with Tef. Her current user title is "Certified Sexy Anime Girl". She has over 9000 posts on Official Chat, 4900 on mcft, and 1100 on MCF. Occurrence and personality Tog is friendly and usually ongoing towards everyone and is generally liked. Most people would describe her as being very perverted yet nice. She frequently make sexually related remarks, often about herself. This is usually because she does not always think before she posts, and she actually at times is worried if her behavior is "too slutty". Due to her Aspergers, she is bad at social interactions and often need confirmation or specificity, resulting in her appearing as a slight airhead when she seemingly does not understand what people mean. In periods she can be depressed, in which it notably changes her personality to being utterly negative and completely losing the little self-esteem she had in the first place. She has had suicidal thoughts in the past, but later realized it was not a solution and now disregards the idea of it. She has no enemies but has few close bonds, the closest being with her boyfriend Raynbow. They have plans for him to visit her after he graduates. Trivia *Despite her somewhat boyish appearance she likes cute things (and girls...). *She is bisexual with a strong preference to girls. *Her favorite colors are pastel colors, but in general she likes all colors. *She has an airsoft collection worth around $4250. *She is 184 cm (6') tall and weighs around 62 kg, making her BMI 18.3. *Her body build can be said to be more masculine-like. *Her hair color is dark blonde and her eye color blue-grey. *She is not religious, but has nothing against religion. *She has a very defensive stance over nuclear power. *Her sister owns two guinea pigs. *Her political stance could be said being libertarian socialism. *She is oversensitive for gore and will freak out when seeing it. *Despite being a very old user, she has never been offered a mod position. *She hates when people take her for being a computer illiterate. *Her music taste is very broad, and she likes something from most genres. However, her favorite genre is probably Trance. Category:Users